Chapter 3/Adams plan
(Mayor Adam's office) The Enterprise is still in orbit around the planet Mayor, and we're trying to make her twitch with torpedo fires but so far she's not budged Captain Nelson says on the screen. Adams gets frustrated. You are flying a glorious heritage cruiser and you can't get a damn Sovereign class starship to surrender ugh I should of asked Lex or someone that hates the Enterprise to command that ship Mayor Adams says as she's not a happy camper. She cuts the transmission and just sits at her desk thinking then she sees the H.I.V.E. members and she gets an evil grin. (Main bridge, yellow alert) The ship shakes slightly as Sito turns to Captain Martin. That missed our port nacelle by 15 meters Commander Sito says as she looks at the Captain. Captain Martin turns to Commander McCabe. Red alert Captain Martin orders McCabe to do. He nods and inputs the command into his console and the lights dim and the red lights flash and the klaxons sound as the crew gets to their battle stations, as Admiral Kira walks over to John sitting in the Captain's chair. Yes, Admiral Captain Martin says as he turns in his chair looking at his friend. Typhuss kneels next to him. I know you want to protect us, you must beam me, Oliver and Laurel down to Star City right now, Mayor Adams is going to attack Star City with H.I.V.E. we have to stop her says Typhuss as he looks at John. Captain Martin looks at him. Sorry Admiral but we lower the shields we'll be saying attack us at will John says as he looks at Admiral Kira. You can't just keep us here, we have a job to do, we can't stay here we have to protect Star City, lower the shields, that's an order Captain says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. Keep those shields up Mr. McCabe, sorry Admiral I can't obey that order that will invite attack and we won't survive the attack Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander McCabe. You can't make us stay here, we have a job to do right now which is protecting Star City, Oliver help me out here says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Oliver. (Earth, Mayor Adam's office) One of the people in her office looks at her. You attack the Enterprise you'll plunge us into civil war one of her aides says as she looks at the Mayor. She looks at her then she walks over to a com panel. DRIVE ENTERRPISE FROM ORBIT USE WHATEVER FORCE YOU CAN Mayor Adams shouts. Yes Mayor Captain Nelson says over the com. (Space, Earth orbit) The lancer hope and pax magellanic attacks the Enterprise firing the pulse phaser cannons at the Federation flagship hitting their aft shields. (Main bridge, red alert) The ship shakes as the crew hangs onto their posts and consoles. Evasive pattern omega four Mr. McCabe lock phasers and return fire Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander McCabe. He nods and goes to work on the console. Typhuss I understand you don't like running from a fight but when the situation calls for it you've got to Oliver says as he looks at Typhuss. John, hail Captain Nelson again, I want to talk to him again says Typhuss as he looks at John. Admiral he's not gonna listen to us John says as the ship shakes harder. Shields down to 67% we've damaged one of the other Federation starships port engine their venting drive plasma Commander McCabe says as he looks at his console. We're being hailed its Captain Nelson audio only Commander Sito says as she looks at her console. Let's hear it Captain Martin says as he looks at Sito. You're outgunned weapons down, shields failing don't make me destroy the Enterprise Captain Martin Captain Nelson says over the speakers as the transmission closes. Captain Martin goes back to his chair. Lauren set course out of here warp 8 Captain Martin says as he looks at Lieutenant Johansson. She goes to work on the console. Ready sir Lieutenant Johansson says as she looks at Captain Martin. Engage Captain Martin says as he looks at Lauren. As she's about to press the warp button Typhuss's arrow hits the console causing it to short out. ADMIRAL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING Captain Martin shouts at him. Saving your life and your crew's, as soon as you go to warp Nelson will follow the Enterprise and destroy it, you have to let us leave he's not after you or your crew only us says Typhuss as he looks at John. By shooting the helm console and he won't listen to us Captain Martin says as he loos at Admiral Kira. No, this isn't your fight you have to let us go, we can take care of ourselves I'm sorry, I don't want to put your crew or you in danger says Typhuss as he looks at John. We lower our shields we're wide open for an attack, Mr. McCabe transfer helm to your station and set course for Alpha Centauri warp 8 Captain Martin says as he looks at Commander McCabe. You are going to get all of us killed, your shields are failing and your weapons are offline says Typhuss as he looks at John. Hench why we retreat Admiral do it Mr. McCabe Captain Martin says as he goes back to his chair. Laurel shoots out a sonic wave that cripples the consoles all over the bridge as the lights shut down. FOR PETE SAKE Captain Martin shouts. Thanks Laurel says Typhuss as he looks at Laurel. Great now we're crippled and we can't defend ourselves or escape Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Kira. Maybe you should listen to me, stop trying to keep us here when we don't want to be here says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'M PROTECTING A FLAG OFFICER FIRST AND FOR MOST Captain Martin shouts at Admiral Kira. Then the ship jumps to warp speed. Lelfer to bridge I've transferred bridge control to engineering when I couldn't get a hold of the bridge and no sign of pursuit it looks like their staying at Earth, I'll have Myers and Burrows make repairs to the bridge power systems Lefler out Robin says as the transmission cuts off. Watch your tone Captain before I put you on report and don't shout at me says Typhuss as he looks at John. I'll be in my ready room Commander Kadan you've got what's left of the bridge Captain Martin says as he heads to his ready room as Commander Kadan sits in the Captain's chair. (Captain's ready room) John sits in his chair looking at the diagram of the Enterprise for damaged sections when the doors chimed. Come Captain Martin says as he looks at the doors. Admiral Kira walks in and takes a deep breath and sits down in front of the desk. I'm sorry I yelled at you on the bridge its just when I have a flag officer on board during a crisis my instinct kick in to protect that flag officer we've lost too many of them Admiral Henson, Admiral Hayes just didn't wanna add you to that list and have Kira hate me for the rest of my life for not protecting you John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss smiles at him. I know you were protecting me John, I just don't like leaving Star City alone and I know that Mayor Adams is going to attack Star City, we can't be away too long and its our job to protect Star City says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then John remembers something and he taps the console next to his chair. On stardate 47025.4 the USS Enterprise-D was under the command of Doctor Crusher while the rest of the crew were on the surface searching for Commander Data, and was forced to flee from the planet with all but 47 crewmen so Doctor Crusher came up with a plan of dropping out of warp in a low orbit of the planet John says as he explains to Typhuss. Then Typhuss joins in on the plan. So you want to do this with the Enterprise and beam me, Laurel and Oliver down to Star City says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. It's worth a shot as soon as the shields are repaired we'll turn around and head back John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss nods at him. (Arrowcave, Star City) Felicity and Caitlin are in the Arrowcave watching a screen as Star City is attacked by H.I.V.E. (Earth, Star City) The people are running as H.I.V.E. soldiers are attacking the city as Huntress, Stiletto, Vibe, Wonder Woman, Black Canary (Dinah Lance), Spartan, Speedy, Vixen, The Flash and Wonder Warrior Woman are keeping them from harming anyone. Where the hell is Typhuss, Oliver, and Laurel they should of been here by now Vibe says as he looks at the others. Wonder Warrior Woman pushed a soldier back. Their probably on board the Enterprise still we must hold the line as long as possible until they return Wonder Warrior Woman says as she blocks the phaser bolts from the particle rifles.